Dimension Mirror
|boss = Dark Meta Knight, Dark Mind |common enemies = Boxin, Bronto Burt, Flamer, Foley, Glunk, Gordo, Hot Head, Laser Ball, Parasol, Pengi, Scarfy, Sir Kibble, Sparky, Sword Knight, Twister, UFO, Waddle Doo, Wheelie }} The Dimension Mirror is an important item and the final level in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, following Candy Constellation. It later appears in the Dededetour sub-game of Kirby: Triple Deluxe. It is the gateway between the normal and the Mirror World, and is behind the creation of all of the Mirror World's occupants; consequently, the mirror has been corrupted by both Dark Mind and Dark Meta Knight, who used it as a tool in their attempts to conquer the Mirror World, the Normal World, or even both. Games ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror The Dimension Mirror can only be entered if Kirby collects all of the Mirror Shards (obtained by beating the bosses) that resulted from Dark Meta Knight shattering the mirror early in the game; upon entering the mirror, Kirby will immediately be confronted by the dark knight in battle. If Kirby comes out victorious, he will go face-to-face with Dark Mind in several boss fights. After each of these boss fights, Kirby will be transported to a room with puzzles, recovery items, and the Dimension Mirror that will transport him to the next battle; the rooms have themes reminiscent of Radish Ruins, Cabbage Cavern, and Peppermint Palace, respectively. After besting Dark Mind's first form for the final time, Kirby fights Dark Mind in his true form twice more before the fiend is finally vanquished; after Dark Mind's final form is defeated, the mirror is restored to its original glory and the ending plays. Note that Kirby cannot call the Warp Star using the Cell Phone at any point during this stage, although he can call the other 3 Kirbys if he has adequate battery power left. Also of note is that this stage has no map, likely due to its short, highly linear nature compared to the other stages of the game. Kirby: Triple Deluxe The Dimension Mirror also makes a surprise appearance in ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe’s Dededetour sub-game. After King Dedede defeats Queen Sectonia DX in Royal Road, the Dimension Mirror—now once again corrupted—appears and creates a darker version of the king, known as Shadow Dedede, that promptly engages Dedede in a fierce duel. After Shadow Dedede is quite literally shattered to pieces, Dedede enters the mirror himself and discovers that the mirror was corrupted by Dark Meta Knight, who promptly emerges from the mirror and fights Dedede himself as Dededetour's final boss. Upon his defeat, Dark Meta Knight is sucked back into the Dimension Mirror; to prevent his escape, Dedede shatters the mirror, ending Dededetour. According to director Shinya Kumazaki, Queen Sectonia's tyrannical personality stemmed from excessive gazing into the Dimension MirrorMiiverse after Taranza stole it from the Mirror World and gave it to her as tributeMiiverse. Copy Abilities Canonicity The Dimension Mirror's inclusion in Dededetour is not canon as the aforementioned sub-game is also non-canon; however, its behind-the-scenes relevance to the rest of the game, such as corrupting Queen Sectonia after Taranza gifted it to her, is still canon. This means that the mirror is not destroyed. See Also * Black Mirror Artwork K25 Dimension Mirror artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website IllustImage05.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture)'' Rockabilly And Blues.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture)'' Gallery Dimensionmirrorbackground1K&tAM.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' background Dimensionmirrorbackground2K&tAM.png|The portal that appears in the background of all the battles against Dark Mind's first form. Dimensionmirrorbackground3K&tAM.png|The Radish Ruins-esque area. Dimensionmirrorbackground4K&tAM.png|The underwater cavern reminiscent of Cabbage Cavern. Dimensionmirrorbackground5K&tAM.png|The icy space similar to Peppermint Palace. Dimensionmirrorbackground6K&tAM.png|The area where Dark Mind's second form is fought. KTD Dimension Mirror.jpg|Dark Meta Knight emerges from the Dimension mirror in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Broken_mirror.png|King Dedede breaks the Dimension Mirror. Rare_Keychain_18.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (keychain) Sprites and Models DimensionMirror.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Dimension mirror C-5I4mSXkAAQguI.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' References es:Espejo Dimensional ja:ディメンションミラー zh:次元之镜 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Final Levels Category:Kirby: Triple Deluxe